You aren't Mine, but Could You be Mine?
by KizuyaNameru
Summary: Pada usianya yang ke 27 tahun, Zhao Yun belum menemukan pendamping hidupnya. Sebagai Jenderal dari kerajaan Shu yang tampan, pintar, bijaksana, dan mahir berperang, tentu banyak wanita yang berharap bisa mendampinginya. Namun, tak satu pun dari mereka yang sesuai keinginan Zhao Yun. Hingga akhirnya, Guan Yinping, putri dari Guan Yu, mengubah hidupnya.


_**Disclaimer : KOEI**_

_**Pair : Zhao Yun x Guan Yinping**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**"You aren't Mine, but Could You be Mine?"**_

**Chapter 1**

Jamuan makan malam berlangsung meriah di Kerajaan Shu. Aku merupakan Jenderal yang paling dipercaya oleh Sang Raja, Liu Bei. Ya, aku adalah Zhao Yun. Kulihat orang-orang sekelilingku dan memperhatikan bagaimana mereka makan. Lucu sekali, pandanganku tertahan pada Tuan Zhang Fei. Ia benar-benar terlihat sangat serakah. Belum habis makanan di mulutnya, ia sudah mengisinya lagi.

"Makanan yang enak!" ucap Zhang Fei dengan suara serak dan penuh makanan di mulutnya.

"Bagaimana, Guan Yu? Apakah anak-anakmu besok akan kemari?" tanya Liu Bei.

"Ya. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan dari Huang Zhong menuju kemari." jawabnya.

"Wah, Zhang Bao! Kau akan bertemu jodohmu. Sudah sejak awal aku menjodohkanmu dengan anak Guan Yu, Guan Yinping." ucap Zhang Fei. Aku tertegun mendengar hal itu, Zhang Bao saja generasi muda sudah akan memiliki pasangan hidup. Sedangkan aku? Usiaku sudah hampir 27 tahun tetapi aku masih belum menemukan siapa pendamping hidupku. Kulihat Zhang Bao yang tersenyum lebar akan menemui putri dari Guan Yu itu.

"Ayah, aku sudah tak sabar menunggunya. Sudah 10 tahun kami tak berjumpa dan kami hanya berkomunikasi melalui surat." ucap Zhang Bao.

"Kau sudah sering berlatih bersama Guan Xing, memangnya kau tidak bertemu Yinping?" tanya Guan Yu.

"Tidak, aku tak pernah pergi ke rumah mereka. Aku dan Xing hanya bertemu di perbatasan saja." jawabnya.

"Baiklah, apa ada makanan yang ingin ditambah lagi?" tanya Yueying. Ya, selain mahir dalam pertempuran dan penemuan perlengkapan perang, Lady Yueying juga pandai dalam memasak. Sungguh beruntung Tuan Zhuge Liang telah mendapatkannya.

* * *

..

..

Pagi hari telah tiba, kucoba untuk bangun lebih pagi dan bersiap-siap untuk penyambutan anak-anak Guan Yu. Saat aku ke luar istana, kulihat Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Liu Bei, Zhuge Liang, Zhang Bao, Xing Cai, Guan Ping, dan Yueying berdiri di sana.

Hentakan sepatu kuda terdengar dari luar benteng istana. Dua orang _Gatekeeper_ membuka gerbang dengan lebar. Kulihat 2 orang pria dan 2 orang wanita masuk sambil menunggangi kudanya. Mataku membeku ketika melihat wanita bersurai hitam nan panjang dengan pita hijau terhias di sana. Ia melintasiku dan tersenyum manis padaku. Tanpa kusadari, aku sudah tersenyum lebih awal kitetika aku melihatnya dari jauh. Apakah ia Guan Yinping? Atau wanita yang satunya, yang mengenakan pakaian terbuka yang sangat pendek? Saat mereka semua menuruni kudanya masing-masing. Wanita bersurai hitam itu menghampiriku dan jantungku berdebar.

"Hai, biar kutebak. Kau adalah Zhang Bao, bukan? Aku adalah Guan Yinping, masih ingatkah kau kepadaku?" tanya gadis itu yang ternyata adalah Guan Yinping.

"A-aku Zhao ..." perkataanku terpotong.

"Hey! Yinping, inilah yang kau cari. Ini Zhang Bao." Zhang Fei menarik Zhang Bao.

"Hah? Bukankah.. Oh, maaf." ucap Yinping. Tunggu, mengapa kulihat ekspresi wajahnya tampak sedih ketika ditunjukkan Zhang Bao. Apa... Apa ia menyukaiku? Ah, tidak mungkin. Bisa saja ia sedih karena malu.

Setelah aku bertemu Guan Xing yang sudah kukenali sejak awal, Guan Suo, Bao Sanniang, dan Guan Yinping, aku memasuki kamarku dan merebahkan diriku di atas tempat tidur. Sungguh perasaanku tak menentu. Kulihat ke luar jendela, Yinping dan Bao sedang duduk di taman. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan namun sepertinya 'pernikahan'.

"Tak baik mengintip seseorang yang sedang berkencan." ucap seseorang secara tiba-tiba dari belakangku.

"Ah, Guan Ping. Kau mengejutkanku." ucapku.

"Hahaha, kulihat kau sedang iri terhadap orang yang memiliki pasangan. Ayolah, aku sudah memiliki Xing Cai, Tuan Liu Bei sudah memiliki wanita asal Wu, Tuan Zhuge Liang sudah memiliki Lady Yueying, Guan Suo sudah memiliki Bao Sanniang, dan Zhang Bao sudah memiliki Guan Yinping. Sekarang tinggal kau. Kau tampan, baik, pintar, bijaksana, dan mahir berperang. Apalagi yang kau tunggu? Banyak wanita yang ingin bersanding denganmu." ucap Guan Ping yang benar-benar menyentuh hatiku.

"Ya, aku belum pernah merasakan cinta yang sesungguhnya. Namun ini berbeda, seseorang masuk ke dalam pikiranku begitu saja." ucapku yang benar-benar bodoh. Guan Ping pasti ingin tahu siapa orang itu. Ah, bodoh sekali.

"Siapa? Penjual makanan di pasar malam? Hahahaha!" ucap Guan Ping.

Tanpa berpikir panjang kujawab "Ya, wanita itu." karena jika kujawab yang lain, ia pasti akan terus menyelidikinya.

"Apa? Kau bercanda?" tanya Guan Ping keheranan.

"Ah, sudahlah aku akan menemui Guan Xing." jawabku mengalihkan pembicaraan dan pergi meninggalkan Guan Ping.

* * *

..

..

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong istana. Rasanya benar apa yang dikatakan Guan Ping. Aku harus mencari pasangan.

"Hey! Zhao Zhao! Tolong panggilkan Zhang Bao." pinta seseorang di belakangku yang ternyata Zhang Fei.

"Baiklah." aku pun berjalan ke taman.

Aku masih melihat Yinping dan Bao yang masih membicarakan sesuatu.

"Zhang Bao, kau dipanggil oleh ayahmu." ucapku. Apa? Apa aku tak salah melihat? Yinping menangis? Bagaimana mungkin?

"Ah merepotkan sekali. Terimakasih. Yinping, aku tinggal sebentar." ucap Bao lalu meninggalkan Yinping dan Zhao Yun.

Kulihat Yinping memalingkan wajahnya dariku dan ia berusaha menghapis air matanya.

"Um, hai, mengapa kau menangis? Bukankah seharusnya ini menjadi hari yang membuatmu bahagia karena bisa bertemu ayahmu?" tanyaku berusaha menghibur.

"Duduklah." Ia mempersilakanku duduk disampingnya. Itu membuat jantungku semakin tak bisa berhenti berdebar.

"Tadi namamu siapa? Kau belum menyelesaikan perkataanmu saat Paman Zhang Fei memotong pembicaraanmu." lanjutnya.

"Oh, Zhao Yun." jawabku.

"Baiklah, tapi kuyakin kau lebih tua dariku. Aku memanggilmu apa?" tanyanya.

"Zhao Yun saja." jawabku.

Ia hanya mengangguk sambil menatap pergerakan kapas putih di langit. Aku ingin mencairkan suasana, namun tak terbesit dalam pikiranku apa yang harus kukatakan.

"Mengapa kau menangis?" tiba-tiba perkataan itu yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Aku tak yakin akan menceritakan ini." jawabnya lalu menunduk dan meneteskan air matanya. Ia berusaha menghapusnya dengan jemarinya yang lentik. Aku melepas selendang dari pundakku dan melipatnya lalu menghapuskan air matanya. Ia hanya terkejut.

"Terimakasih." ucapnya perlahan hingga senyum kecil terlukis di wajahnya.

"Lalu?" tanyaku.

"Zhang Bao menginginkan aku menikah dengannya secepatnya. Aku saja baru bertemu dengannya hari ini setelah 10 tahun tidak bertemu. Aku mengira Zhang Bao itu adalah dirimu karena Kak Xing pernah barkata bahwa ia adalah pria yang perkasa. Aku hanya melihat penampilan perkasa itu dari dirimu. Aku tak tahu bagaimana, tetapi ia sungguh berbeda dari 10 tahun yang lalu." jelasnya.

'_Apa? Jadi ia menyukaiku sejak awal berjumpa karena penampilanku yang perkasa?'_ batinku.

"Jadi, kau tak menyukainya?" tanyaku.

"Aku tak tahu, aku mencoba untuk menyukainya tetapi tidak bisa." ucapnya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Mungkin kau belum bisa melakukannya. Jika kalian berjodoh, maka cepat atau lambat perasaan itu akan datang padamu." ucapku berusaha menghibur.

_Tap..Tap..Tap.._

Langkah malas terdengar. Saat aku menoleh ternyata Zhang Bao telah kembali. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi supaya Zhang Bao tidak berpikiran aneh terhadapku. Aku berpapasan dengan Zhang Bao namun ia sama sekali tak menyapaku, bahkan pandangannya seperti sangat marah. Saat ia melewatiku, aku menoleh ke belakang dan ia terlihat heran melihat selendangku yang dipegang erat oleh Yinping. Saat Zhang Bao duduk di sampingnya, Guan Yinping pun bangkit dan meninggalkan Zhang Bao sendiri. Ya, begitupun aku. Aku meneruskan langkahku masuk ke istana.

* * *

..

..

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di sebuah tembok pembatas ruang makan dan ruang berkumpul bersama. Mengapa pikiranku menjadi kacau? Oh, seseorang tolong aku!

"Kau seperti memiliki beban pikiran yang berat, Zhao Yun." ucap seseorang di terdengar sedang menuruni tangga.

"Ah, Tuan Zhuge Liang." aku menunjukkan salam kehormatan dengan satu tangan dikepal dan tangan lain berdiri tegak lalu aku menundukan setengah tubuhku.

"Ikut aku." ajaknya.

Aku mengikutinya. Ia mengajakku ke sebuah ruangan yang belum pernah aku masuki sebelumnya. Ruangan yang tampak cantik dengan dekorasi yang indah. Tirai-tirai bermotif bunga menjadi pembatas rak buku, meja kerja, tempat bersantai, dan tempat ramuan. Kulihat Lady Yueying sedang membaca buku di sana.

"Ah, Zhao Yun. Silakan masuk." sapa wanita sepertiga abad usianya itu. Ia sangat ramah dan lembut.

"Terimakasih." jawabku lalu aku dipersilakan duduk oleh Zhuge Liang.

"Ceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu. Aku tahu kau sedang menaruh hati pada seseorang." ucap Sang Ahli Strategi itu yang membuatku tercengang karena bisa membaca pikiranku begitu saja.

"Ya, sejujurnya saat pertama kali aku bertemu Guan Yinping, aku menyukainya. Kurasa ia merasakan hal yang sama terhadapku ketika tadi ia menghampiriku dan berkata bahwa aku adalah Zhang Bao, jodohnya. Saat tadi Tuan Zhang Fei menyuruhku memanggil anaknya, aku menghampiri mereka dan melihat Yinping menangis. Aku tanyakan penyebabnya. Ternyata Zhang Bao menginginkan pernikahan secepatnya, padahal Guan Yinping melihatnya sebagai orang asing yang belum pernah ia temui." jelasku.

"Akhirnya, setelah bertahun-tahun kau mendapat seorang pendamping juga, Zhao." ucap Yueying tiba-tiba.

"Inginnya seperti itu, tetapi ..." Aku hanya tertunduk bingung.

"Aku telah membaca pikiran Guan Yinping. Ia sebenarnya belum bisa menyukai Zhang Bao, hanya ia tetap berusaha agar hubungan ayah dan saudaranya itu tetap baik. Berada di posisi Guan Yinping itu sangat sulit." jelas Zhuge Liang.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyaku.

"Sementara ini tidak ada. Jika kau sungguh menyukainya, lakukan hal yang Zhang Bao tak bisa lakukan untuk membuat Guan Yinping senang. Hanya itu dan tunggu apa yang terjadi." jelas Zhuge Liang.

"Terimakasih. Akan kucoba." ucapku dengan bersemangat. Aku berjalan ke luar ruangan dan aku sempat mendengar perkataan Yueying dan Zhuge Liang di dalam.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Yueying.

"Sebenarnya aku bisa memberi tahu apa yang akan terjadi, tapi biarlah ia berusaha." jawab Zhuge Liang.

**To be continue...**

* * *

**Review? Follow? Fav?**

**Thanks fo reading.**

**What do you thnik?**


End file.
